La Sonata
by TwistedMindDevi
Summary: "Para Loki, incluso Midgard tenía su encanto. Especialmente aquella melodía casi sobrenatural. Sí, aquella sonata tenía un efecto demoledor: Embriagar a un dios." Oneshot Loki/OC


**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de todo el mundo de los cómics de Márvel. Mucho menos de Loki. ¿Ya?

**Nota: ** Sí, ya lo sé. Debería estar actualizando Deathaura. En realidad parte del capítulo ya está escrito –está bastante largo, pero no quiero subirlo aún-. Esto surgió durante la noche de hoy, mientras comía palomitas y tomaba una humeante taza de té de durazno. ¡No pregunten!

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lenguaje soez. Ya, eso es todo.

**Música: **Una sola canción inspiró esto. Es una de mis piezas de piano favoritas, especialmente por la película donde aparece (aunque, como siempre, mejor el libro antes que la película…):

_Murray Gold – Piano Song (o The Recital in the Night)_: : / / w w w . youtube watch?v = 17S1ty_bLJ0

**Summary:** _Para Loki, incluso Midgard tenía su encanto. Especialmente aquella melodía casi sobrenatural. __Sí, aquella sonata tenía un efecto demoledor: Embriagar a un dios._

* * *

_"__El beso es el contacto de dos epidermis y la fusión de dos fantasías.__ (Louis Charles Alfred de Musset)"_

* * *

**I**

**La Sonata (O el por qué los locos están más cuerdos)**

Ciertamente Loki era un dios ambicioso. Sí, quería conquistar Midgard. Es que, rayos, pese a que los mortales eran tan _simples, _aquel lugar tenía su encanto. Y esos eran sus pensamientos una noche mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las desiertas calles de Estocolmo.

Era medianoche. No había ni una sola alma en las oscuras callejuelas, ni siquiera algún animal. La única iluminación provenía de las oxidadas farolas de metal. Hacía frío, demasiado frío, y por un momento, el dios de las mentiras creyó estar en Jotünheim. No había sonidos, no había ruidos. Únicamente el abrumante silencio. Podría casi ser poético en una ciudad tan ajetreada como lo era aquella metrópolis sueca, esa pizca de paz que necesitan los que andan apurados y sin descanso. Y, aunque Loki era un fiel amante del silencio, comenzaba a resultar irritante tanta quietud.

Sin embargo, unos kilómetros más allá, Loki notó cómo el paisaje cambiaba. Los edificios habían dejado paso a una espesa arboleda que bordeaba el camino, que había dejado de ser asfalto puro para mimetizarse entre la tierra y las hojas marchitas que marcaban la pronta llegada del invierno. Había muy pocas farolas alumbrando el camino. Sin embargo, este nuevo paisaje no traía consigo aquel pesado silencio que el dios había dejado atrás. Podía escuchar el sinuoso halo de viento colándose entre las copas de los árboles, sus botas haciendo crujir las hojas, el leve chapoteo de sus pies en los pequeños charcos de agua entre las grietas del camino. Y, por sobre todo, podía escuchar una leve melodía que se hacía casi imperceptible entre el viento y los árboles. Casi movido por una apremiante curiosidad, Loki dejó de lado su propósito de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había ido. Sus pies se movían solos, haciendo ruido entre las piedras del camino, a la par que la desesperante ansiedad se abría paso en su cuerpo, haciendo latir desenfrenadamente su corazón. El frío comenzó a azotarle las mejillas y casi maldijo al autor de tan _extraña _música por provocarle semejante sentimiento.

A medida que su andar cobraba velocidad, convirtiéndose en un apresurado trote, la música iba cobrando fuerza, inundando los oídos del dios, haciéndole desesperarse ante la ignorancia de la ubicación de donde provenía tal melodía. Sus jadeos aumentaban con cada paso que daba y casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, mezclándose con el sonido de la _extraña _melodía.

Al llegar al final del camino, sonrió ampliamente. La música emanaba de un edificio gris de altas rejas de hierro negro. Las enredaderas se abrían paso entre las divisiones entre los barrotes, dándole un aspecto viejo y olvidado al edificio. De los cuatro pisos en los que se alzaba, una única y solitaria ventana permanecía abierta en el tercer piso, con una mortecina luz amarillenta destacando entre las otras luces blancas vislumbradas en el resto de las ventanas.

—¡Deja de tocar ese maldito piano! —exclamó una voz masculina ronca y con tintes de estar notoriamente ebrio. O dopado. Sin embargo, la música cobró más fuerza, cosa ante la que Loki no pudo evitar reír—. ¡Anda a dormir, coño!

La música se detuvo abruptamente, solo para recomenzar al instante, esta vez con un sonoro golpe que retumbó en las paredes e hizo callar la creciente algarabía que parecía estar inundando el primer piso.

—¡Está bien, continúa con tu apabullante musiquita! ¡Loca! —exclamó de nuevo la voz.

—Acá todos estamos locos, Luke —dijo otra voz, siendo una femenina esta vez. Y unas sonoras carcajadas acompañaron el comentario.

Loki bufó y en un fugaz parpadeo, había traspasado la gigantesca reja, plantándose firmemente bajo la ventana que despedía aquella luz amarillenta. Una delgada silueta negra de largo cabello se veía a través. Poseía unas manos delgadas y elegantes, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia adelante, con el cabello sirviéndole de cortina. Parecía serle inevitable el mecerse con cada tonada que fluía por sus delicados dedos. Los ojos verdes del dios se quedaron fijos, hipnotizados por aquella figura. Le resultaba inverosímil que un mortal pudiese crear semejante música, capaz de embobar a alguien como él.

La música se detuvo abruptamente de nuevo, esta vez siendo acompañada por unos gritos y unos sonidos que se asemejaban muchísimo a unas furiosas y violentas bofetadas.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó una llorosa, pero neutral, voz femenina—. Ya paré, ¿viste? La música se detuvo. ¡Shhh, shhh! —exclamó apresuradamente— ¡No! —y sonaron de nuevo las bofetadas. Y por un breve instante, Loki tuvo la súbita tentación de subir a aquella habitación y asesinar a aquel que había osado detener semejante música.

Un portazo fue lo que se escuchó a continuación, y los ojos de Loki vislumbraron cómo la figura se acercaba a la ventana. La luz de la luna iluminó su pálida y mortecina piel, sus ojeras eran demasiado notorias como para ser ignoradas, la bata blanca que la cubría casi parecía ser una extensión de su propia piel. Sus ojos eran de un gris pálido, casi transparente. Su cabello de un negro opaco y sin brillo. Aquella muchacha se veía tan frágil, como si estuviese a punto de caerse a pedazos, y no parecía pasar de los veinte años midgardianos. De hecho, lucía bastante como una especie de cadáver reanimado. Su mirada parecía estar perdida en el horizonte, hasta que divisó a Loki bajo su ventana.

Incómodo, y sin poder –o querer- huir, Loki se quedó observándola fijamente. Los labios de la chica se entreabrieron, como si quisiese hablar, para luego cerrarse y curvarse en una suave sonrisa. La mano derecha de esta subió hasta llegar al nivel de su cuello, meciéndose levemente en un saludo. La sorpresa acudió a la mirada del dios la ver que la muchacha parecía notar lo incómodo que estaba.

—¡Acuéstate, con un demonio! —vociferó una voz rasposa detrás de la muchacha, cosa que la hizo saltar del susto. Su mirada se ensombreció, llenándose de pánico. Sus manos temblorosas corrieron las cortinas, apartándola de la vista del dios, para luego apagar la moribunda luz. Unos correteos sonaron en la habitación, y luego el silencio se hizo presente. Y de nuevo, Loki maldijo a aquel fastidioso e irritante mortal que osaba meterse donde no lo habían llamado.

Cuando, minutos después, todas las luces se apagaron rápidamente, Loki aprovechó para colarse en el edificio, traspasando los muros con su maravillosa magia. Las paredes eran de una blancura que casi resultaba espantosa y en el ambiente hacía mucho más frío que afuera. Haciendo gala de su memoria, caminó de manera cautelosa por los pasillos, en busca de la habitación de la misteriosa chica del piano.

Su búsqueda no fue larga. Con otro fugaz uso de sus poderes, se encontró adentro de la pequeña habitación. Sitio que lucía especialmente pequeño por la presencia del piano junto al armario y a una mesita. Todo lucía en completa calma, hasta que una suave voz se abrió paso:

—Tú eres el que estaba abajo.

Loki se giró, alarmado, hacia la cama. La muchacha estaba acostada con ambos ojos muy abiertos. Su expresión no lucía apagada y su apariencia tampoco se veía tan cadavérica como la había visto en la ventana. _"Efectos de la luz"_, sopesó el dios.

—¿Cómo te llamas, mortal?

—Verónika —musitó la chica sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Bien, Verónika de la Tierra, tú tocarás para mí todos los días en cuanto yo conquiste este reino —inquirió Loki con voz firme.

La muchacha dejó escapar una risa y asintió.

—¿Tú eres el que sale en las noticias?

—¿Qué dices, mujer? —interrogó Loki arqueando una ceja. La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Olvídalo.

Loki inhaló profundamente, sin saber qué hacer. No quería irse, y sin embargo no quería seguir allí.

—Este lugar es muy lúgubre —musitó el dios, dando un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Sí. Es un hospital —replicó la chica.

—¿Qué es un hospital?

—¿No lo sabes?

—No.

—Oh.

Con un fluido movimiento, la chica se aupó y se sentó, dejando caer la manta que cubría su torso. Loki al verla no pudo evitar el notar la manera en que su cabello parecía tener vida propia al cubrirla de esa manera.

—Es un hospital para personas _raras_.

—Tú no eres rara —replicó Loki arqueando una ceja.

—Tú tampoco —contestó la muchacha.

Ladeando la cabeza, confundido por su respuesta, el dios de las mentiras se deslizó lentamente, sentándose en la orilla del duro colchón a los pies de la fémina.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

La chica se encogió de hombros sin contestar. Loki suspiró.

—De acuerdo, eres inusual, mujer.

—¿Es eso un sinónimo oculto para _"rara"_? —inquirió la muchacha adoptando un tono sombrío.

Loki negó con la cabeza y subió la manta hasta los hombros de la muchacha.

—Duérmete. Cuando sea rey, vendré por ti, Verónika de la tierra —dijo el dios con voz solemne, mirándola con intensidad. La muchacha sonrió y se retiró suavemente la manta de los hombros. _"Curiosa reacción en un mortal"_, pensó Loki.

Sin embargo, nada preparó a Loki para lo que ocurriría a continuación. Y es que verse sorprendido por los labios fríos y delgados de la muchacha no era algo que se esperaba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sintiendo una quemante rabia anidarse en su estómago, junto con otra sensación que no supo identificar. Y su cabeza solo atinó a pensar: _"¿Cómo se atreve?"_.

Su mano derecha subió hasta su cuello con toda la intención de apretarlo y girarlo con fuerza, siendo detenido por la delgada mano de la muchacha, que la apretó y la hizo moverse hasta su nuca, obligándola a empujar su rostro contra el suyo y profundizar el beso. Un calor que Loki no supo de dónde diablos había salido, comenzó a aletargar todo su cuerpo, inclinándolo hacia adelante y obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos. Su mente se quedó en blanco, siendo sustituida su razón por la ansiedad de probar más, acompañada de la desaparecida sonata que rato antes había tocado la fémina en el piano.

Unos segundos después, la muchacha alejó su rostro del suyo por unos escasos centímetros. Los ojos de Loki se entreabrieron, aún en estado quimérico, con su corazón batiéndose frenético en su pecho y sus jadeos mezclándose con los de la chica.

—Debo irme —alcanzó a musitar.

—Adiós, mi rey —replicó Verónika sonriendo suavemente.

Un nuevo beso selló los labios de ambos antes de que el dios desapareciese en un breve pestañeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando Loki volvió a aquel lugar, el ambiente ya no lucía igual. La oscuridad de la noche se desplegaba como un abanico por el cielo. Las luces continuaban encendidas. Menos la de aquella ventana del tercer piso.

Y, aunque fueron bastantes días los que esperó, la luz no se encendió.

Y la melodía no volvió a sonar.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Eh… Sí. Esto es todo. Quizás en un futuro lo continúe, no lo sé. Ando algo fangirl en estos momentos con Loki, pero prefiero no desviarme de Deathaura. No vaya a caer tan rápido en lo que me pasó con Nocturna y La Caza del Cuervo Blanco. En fin, acá tienen. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweeTarts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


End file.
